


All Dolled Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Daddy!Kink, Friends With Benefits, Lucifer in Lingerie, M/M, boys in make up, dom!dick, praise!kink, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick loves it when Lucifer gets all dolled up for him





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Praise Kink Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card and the Lingerie Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #4!!

“Aren’t you the prettiest little doll?” Dick Roman cooed, looking over his… well, the closest term he supposed that would be accurate would be “friend with benefits” with undisguised hunger. 

Lucifer Alighieri was an absolute vision the way he was standing right now. His short blond hair was only minutely tamed, giving it a “I just had wild sex” look. His fair complexion was gently kissed by the sun, with black eyeliner on his top lids. A soft, pearlescent white shadow was laid out just underneath the colored in robin’s egg blue lower lash line, making his eyes seem puffier and larger. Lage, thick black lashes framed his ice blue irises. A peachy blush highlighted his strong cheekbones. The make up itself ended with a bright, almost patriotic red lip with a clear gloss over it. His skin looked dewy and flushed and it made the man look so much younger than he was. 

He wore a snowy white baby doll, the fabric sheer enough to show off the strong, yet soft contours of his body, dusty rose nipples showing through in an artful tease. The matching panties were made of the same material as the baby doll and therefore not hiding Lucifer’s thick, had, and just starting to leak cock. Dick knew that if he had Lucifer turn around, there would be a silver plug with a bright blue gem peeking out between pert cheeks and white mesh. He also wore garters and stockings in the same pure white shade. The overall effect made Lucifer look completely sweet and innocent. Just like the doll Dick thought of him as. 

“Am I the prettiest, Daddy?” Lucifer asked sweetly. 

“Yes, you are,” Dick confirmed. “Heaven has to be missing an angel, baby.” 

Lucifer flushed and scuffed a stocking clad against the carpeting shyly. “Thank you, Daddy,” he cooed. 

“You’re welcome, my little doll,” Dick smiled. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap,” he said, patting his leg for emphasis, “ and let Daddy tell you what a beautiful creature you are.” 

He watched as Lucifer slowly, shyly made his way over to the other man. He cursed himself slightly for not having the camera set up, but he could always screencap his favorite moments from the security cameras later. 

Lucifer climbed into Dick’s lap and Dick held him close, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine and sandalwood from the lotion that Lucifer had put on. “There’s my beautiful doll,” Dick murmured. “Daddy’s perfect little doll.” 

Lucifer flushed and ducked his head into Dick’s neck, causing the slightly older man to give a soft laugh. 

“No need to be shy, baby doll,” Dick said, kissing his hair. “Daddy’s just telling you the truth. You are an absolute vision in this, and to think that you did it all for me.” 

Lucifer nodded shyly and Dick chuckled. “My beautiful, shy little doll. So generous and elegant. I don’t know if you’re a siren or not, but I’ll gladly listen to your song and fall under its spell.” 

Lucifer whined softly and Dick smirked. “Daddy’s so happy that he can spoil his sweet, little doll,” he whispered softly, as if he was imparting a secret. “In fact, I think that you deserve a treat.” 

“Really?” Lucifer whispered quietly, poking his head up to look at Dick. 

“Yes, really,” Dick smiled. “For being such a radiant, beautiful doll and blessing me with you.” 

Lucifer flushed, but didn’t shy away at the compliment. “What do you want to give me, Daddy?” 

“Why,” Dick smirked, “I think that I want to rim you until you ruin those pretty panties of yours.” 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up and he wiggled eagerly. “Yes, please!”

Dick couldn’t help the happy laugh as he patted the side of Lucifer’s ass to get moving. 

It was so easy to get Lucifer to be like this. All he needed was some praise and lingerie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
